


Something in Common

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt ‘Rose and Buffy go party to forget their romantic troubles’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in Common

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover between Buffy (set post-series) and Doctor Who (set post-season 2). It ignores Angel S5 and the BtVS comics.

Her trip to London should have been blink-and-you’ll-miss-it quick. Just take out one measly vamp nest. Simple.

Instead, somehow Buffy got caught in a skirmish involving some organisation painfully reminiscent of the Initiative. She blamed an earlier phone call from Angel for leaving her so off-balance that, embarrassingly, she had to be rescued from a demon horde by some infamous gossip magazine celebrity.

Buffy never would’ve anticipated that she’d actually like the Vitex heiress, who could easily have been another Cordelia Chase. But she was completely the opposite, and even beyond fighting monsters Buffy could see they had something important in common. She’d had her heart put through the ringer enough to recognise what hid beneath Rose Tyler’s smile.

So when Rose invited her for what she called a post-invasion drink, Buffy decided a detour was warranted. Buffy clearly wasn’t the only one who could use a friend right now.


End file.
